Don't you dare
by PandaNotes
Summary: [Yunjae] / [Vignette] / [Genre : Thriller, Phsychology, Dark, Drama] Sudah kuperingatkan namun kau tetap bebal, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan cintaku yang begitu besar ini.


**Tittle** : Don't you dare

**Cast** : Jaejoong - Yunho - Ahra

**Duration** : Vignette

**Audience **:** PG - 17**

**Rate **: **M** for the murdered scene.

**Genre **: _Thriller, Phsychology, Dark, Drama_

**Disclaimer** : _I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do no reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment._

**Summary**_,_

Sudah kukatakan kau masih tak mendengar jangan salahkan aku, ini kulakukan karena cintaku.

**DONT YOU DARE**

_Notes 1._

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir membasahi wajah cantik itu, senyum manis yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya lenyap seketika digantikan ketakutan yang terpeta jelas. "Aku tidak mau mati, aku tidak mau mati." Rapal gadis itu berulang bagai mantra sambil tetap memperhatikan target yang dihindarinya.

Gadis itu berjengit kala melihat pria berkaus putih tanpa lengan dengan sebilah kapak di tangan kanannya mulai mendekati posisinya berada, tiba-tiba dia menyesal mengapa ia begitu bodoh memilih tempat persembunyian yang bahkan anak kecil pun dapat dengan mudah menemuinya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar suara lembut pria berkapak itu. "Ahra –_ssi. _Kau sudah menemukan tempatmu bersembunyi_, eoh?" _Suaranya begitu lembut mengalun bersenandung namun dengan tendensi yang luar biasa, gadis itu ketakutan; ia berharap ini semua lekas berakhir.

"Ahra –_ssi_!" Kata pria itu saat ia berhasil menemukan targetnya yang bersembunyi di jejeran baju-baju yang tergantung. "_Bingo_."

Gadis itu terpekik saat pria dengan kapak di tangannya itu menemukannya bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju di kamarnya yang berukuran cukup besar dengan menyentak pintu yang sudah ditekannya dengan kuat, namun sebesar apapun tenaganya ia akan kalah dengan tenaga seorang pria yang sedang kerasukan.

"_Ouch_, lingeriemu banyak sekali." Ucap pria itu sambil menarik satu buah lingerie berwarnah putih dengan model _slutty nurse_ yang tergantung disana. "Ini bagus sekali," matanya terbelalak kemudian dengan semangat menempelkan lingerie itu pada dirinya lalu berputar-putar sambil tertawa."Apa aku cocok memakainya, _e__hm_? Tanyanya pada gadis itu sambil menyeringai, alih-alih menjawab gadis itu justru semakin gemetaran sambil menggigiti ujung kukunya —kebiasaannya saat ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tampang yang terlihat begitu polos membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa pria ini bisa datang ke tempatnya dengan sebilah kapak padahal sejak tadi ia sudah berpikir keras tentang kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat namun hasilnya nihil. "_Ah_, lagi pula aku tak suka modelnya, apa kau menggunakannya untuk menggoda para pria, Ahra –_ssi_?" Sontak gadis itu semakin takut ia dapat merasakan kemarahan yang besar pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu.

Pria itu mendekati gadis yang meringkuk ketakutan di dalam lemari yang terbuka lebar, ditatapnya lamat-lamat gadis yang kini wajahnya telah memucat bagai mayat, dicengkramnya kasar rahang gadis itu. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhinya, tapi otakmu terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, kau malah mengabaikannya." Katanya sambil melepaskan cengkraman dengan kasar.

"Ap-apa yang kau maksud?"

Pria itu menatap gadis itu lama seolah ingin menelannya. "Aku hanya punya dia di dunia ini Ahra –_ssi_," dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan dan kembali berucap. "Sedang kau memiliki segalanya, tapi kenapa kau ingin mengambilnya dariku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya?" Cicit gadis itu mulai memberanikan diri.

Pria itu menjambak keras rambut gadis itu lalu menariknya keluar dari dalam lemari. Sontak membuat gadis itu memekik keras. "Lepaskan aku." Mohonnya dengan airmata yang sudah berjatuhan.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu bicara?"

"Ta-ta—"

"Diam kubilang, dasar jalang!" Bentak pria itu seraya memotong kata-kata yang tengah terlontar sambil memejamkan matanya seolah menahan amarah. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena berani mendekati priaku, dan mengabaikan pesanku." Katanya sambil menarik tinggi-tinggi kapak dalam kedua genggaman tangannya.

Gadis itu mulai mengingat-ingat menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ dalam otaknya; _pria, pesan, hidup sendiri_, seketika matanya terbelalak. "Yu-yunho? Jung Yunho?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut mendengar cicitannya seolah kemarahannya lenyap kala gadis itu menyebut nama Jung Yunho membuat ayunan kapaknya tertahan di udara. "Kau ingat sekarang, jalang?" Tanyanya seketika wajahnya kembali mengeras dan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang berniat mengakhiri semua ini. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Ahra –ssi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SRAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meleset alih-alih mengenai kepalanya, kapak itu justru mengenai pundak gadis itu. "_ARGHHHHHH_..!" Erang gadis itu dengan suara yang keras kala kapak yang menancap pada pundaknya ditarik paksa. "I-ini sa-salah paham ka-kau harus de-dengar." Jelas gadis itu berusaha menahan sakit, pakaian yang dikenakannya kini ternodai begitu banyak darah yang merembes. Dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, gadis itu berusaha kabur mencoba memperpanjang jaraknya dengan pria berkapak itu saat pria itu terdiam karena kelelahan.

"Ahra –_ssi_ kemarilah aku sudah lelah bermain petak umpat." Rajuk pria itu kala mengejar gadis yang kini kembali mencoba bersembunyi. "Sial setidaknya tahan darahmu saat berlari jangan mengotori lantai, _tsk_ kau membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak saja." Omel pria itu saat melihat tetesan darah di lantai ruangan itu, dan tetesan darah itu juga yang membawanya pada tempat persembunyian gadis incarannya.

Wajahnya memutih karena kehabisan darah, ia kini bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi menormalkan napasnya yang terputus-putus sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada _closet_ tungkainya begitu lemas untuk sekedar digerakkan, ia ingin beristirahat walau sejenak sampai ia merasakan sebuah guncangan pada pintu kamar mandi. "Sial aku tak membawa ponsel." Rutuknya saat meraba saku celananya dan ia tak menemukan ponselnya disana. Pening di kepalanya kini semakin menjadi-jadi, ia menyesal seandainya ia menggubris pesan yang mengancamnya saat itu.

.

**DUAK**

**.**

**DUAK**

**.**

**DUAK**

**.**

"Buka pintunya jalang." Pria itu mulai menggedor-gedor pintu yang sengaja dikunci dari dalam itu. "Kubilang buka." Teriaknya lagi.

**.**

**DUAK**

**.**

**DUAK**

**.**

**DUAK**

**.**

"Sial, kau menambah pekerjaanku saja; mengepel darahmu yang berceceran, dan memperbaiki pintumu yang akan kuhancurkan sebentar lagi."

**.**

**SRAK**

**.**

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pria yang kini sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat wanita itu disana tengah tepekur ketakutan. "I-ini sa-salah pa-ham, kau ha-rus men-dengar-kan ku." Ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Jelaskan nanti di neraka, cantik."

Itu menjadi ucapan terakhir yang didengar gadis itu sebelum sebilah kapak menyentuh tengkorak kepalanya dengan keras.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menyeka cipratan darah kental yang mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya. "Ini harga yang pantas dibayar oleh orang yang berani merebut Yunho ku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**Epilog**.]

"Kau ini kenapa Yunho?" Tanya pria yang kini tengah asik bersandar pada bahu pria yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu, pagi-pagi Yunho sudah datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ahra, Jae." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Pria itu menghela kasar napasnya lalu memandang Yunho, menatap pria yang wajahnya terpahat sempurna itu; rahangnya yang nyata dan kokoh, matanya yang tajam dan bibir yang sempurna, wajah yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya berdesir hebat.

"Yunho –_yah_, Ahra hanya pergi ke Jepang mengurus pekerjaannya disana. Kau yang bilang begitu bukan?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Ia kau benar, tapi tak biasanya ia hanya mengirim pesan padaku, lagi pula ponselnya tak aktif." Gerutu Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk." Kata Jaejoong sekenanya, ia bersyukur ia tidak lupa mengirimi pesan menggunakan ponsel Ahra yang sudah dibuangnya di sungai Han malam itu. "Sudahlah, tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu minum." Ujar Jaejoong —pria itu lalu bangkit bermaksud ke dapur membuat minuman.

"Tidak perlu biar aku saja yang membuatnya. Kau terlihat lelah joongie." Katanya menghalangi maksud Jaejoong sambil menjawil gemas hidung mancung sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Lalu pergi menuju dapur sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya hendak mengirim pesan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kepada : Ahra**

_Yah_, kemana kau? Mana barang yang kupesan? Aku tak sabar memakaikan cincin itu pada jari ramping Joongie ku, sekaligus mengatakan bahwa kau sepupuku bukan kekasihku, akhir-akhir ini dia suka merajuk. Apa ia masih suka mengirimimu pesan?

**Kirim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada caruk saku celana yang ia kenakan lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Dengan langkah riang diambilnya sebuah gelas lalu membuka lemari pendingin berukuran besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan dapur yang tertata apik, mengingat dapur adalah tempat favorit Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRANK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho –_yah_ ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia berlari bak kesetanan begitu mendengar suara-suara nyaring dari arah dapur dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Yunho meringkuk bersandar pada lemari kayu berwarna hitam tempat Jaejoong menyimpan peralatan masaknya. Pandangan matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho, "Sial aku lupa membereskan potongan kepala Ahra yang kutaruh di kulkas." Rutuknya pelan namun masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Yunho.

"Ja-Jaejoong."

"Akan kujelaskan, Yunho –_yah_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

- _Notes_ 1 _finish_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nb** : buat adik-adik yang nyasar kesini padahal udah ditulis ini rate -M, saya mau jelasin tulisan ini sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan Jaejoong - Yunho - Ahra dikehidupan nyata. Jaejoong terlalu lembut, terlalu unyu untuk main-main dengan kapak dan darah. Cukup Lizzie Borden aja yang main-main dengan kapak. Kalau Jaejoong main sama jiji aja. XD

**Writer corner.**

_Happy New year guys,_ kemana aja nih tahun baru?

Sok kenal banget yah aku? Aku berharap Notes ku ini sedikit menghibur di tengah-tengah liburan kalian.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, atau bahkan ide cerita yang pasaran, salah kan saja otakku yang kapasitasnya kecil ini.

Yups, saya tau pasti temen-temen nemuin banyak typo mohon dimaafkan.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya bikin kesel, saya menuangkan imaginasi saya pada sebuah notes.

_Mind to review ?_

_#ketjup_


End file.
